


into the woods

by Jellyfish42069



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Mates, True Mates, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish42069/pseuds/Jellyfish42069
Summary: Harlow Ray had always felt unwanted and disgusting, with her parents being drug addicts and no man ever believing she was pretty enough to pursue. When she moves into a small town to get a fresh start she's told to stay away from the woods as there was legends of large wolves which rome at night. By chance she comes in contact with the exact horror she'd been told to stray from, but to some luck she survives the encounter. Leaving her with feelings she couldn't explain.Daniel Payne was a born werewolf without a pack, he lived as a rogue. He'd be alone since escaping narrowly his death after another pack slaughtered his own, including his beloved mate. After he'd given up all hopes of finding true happiness again he comes in contact with a girl and is instantly drawn to her in a way he'd never experienced before. Can Daniel keep his curiosities? Or will his desire to know this mysterious girl overpower his common sense?





	1. Chapter 1

playlist :

in the woods somewhere - hozier

naked as we came - iron & wine

each coming night - iron & wine

take me to church - hozier 

the killing moon - roman remains

biting down - lorde

falling in love - cigarettes after sex

starry eyes - cigarettes after sex

the night we met - lord huron

meet me in the woods - lord huron

young and beautiful - Lana del ray

renegades - x ambassadors

moonchild - rm

to build a home - the cinematic orchestra 

already gone - sleeping at last

I found - amber run

hostage - billie eilish 

everything I wanted - billie eilish

I love you - billie eilish 

if this is the last time - lany

the letter - kehlani

you - Kate Stephenson & Jordan lebowitz

fumes - eden

gravity - eden

wake up - eden

white blood - oh wonder


	2. Chapter 2

October 17th, 2016

Daniel Payne howls loudly to alert the rest of his pack before turning his attention back to the brown wolf which barred his teeth, threatening to rip his flesh off of his body. He allows his wolf to take over for him and he dodges another one of the attacks. He had no idea why they were being attacked, they had appeared out of thin air and killed his cousin who was patrolling their land. Now they were at war, fighting for their lives and for justice to their fallen pack member. He could feel his pack nearing and they join the fight, taking on the other wolves which previously surrounded him and the other alpha. Daniel launches forward and pins the smaller wolf to the ground and sinks his claws deep into its abdomen before biting down on his neck and ripping its throat out. He gets up off of the dead wolf and turns his attention to the rest of his pack who laid unmoving on the ground, his heart drops and pain fills his entire body. He launches at the remaining wolves and kills them with ease. Once he's determined its safe he lays down next to his mother's now human body which had horrible wounds all over it. He realizes that she was still breathing and whines trying to get her attention, she looks up at him and gently lifts her hand petting his snout. He whimpers as her hand drops and the life disappears from her body, he howls in pain and looks around at his family, they were all gone. Suddenly he's reminded of the woman he loved, his mate Kira. He hadn't seen her since they were awoken by the horrible news. He gets up and searches through the bodies looking for her, he picks up on her scent and follows it to behind the house and stops in his tracks, there laid Kira with her stomach slashed open, even from his spot he could tell she was gone. He collapses to the ground and lets out yet another howl, this one sounding more like a painful cry. He slowly moves over to her and nudges her hand hoping to see home sign of life, she however remains still with her eyes closed off to the world. He lays down next to her and whimpers as the pain of her loss was debilitating. He remains in his spot for hours refusing to leave her side, he doesn't notice as the sun rises over the land and shines down on them. His thoughts were only focused on death, he had nothing left, he couldn't survive without her. His wolf had been crying in his head for hours, both of them unable to cope with the immense pain in their hearts. Finally the familiar voice speaks to him in his head

"we can't leave them like this"

"you're right" he responds standing up on all four legs, he had to give them all a proper burial and funeral. They all deserved to be laid to rest respectfully, not thrown on the ground like trash. Just as he moves to the front of the house the sound of voices catches his attention, he growls in confusion knowing that humans never came this deep into the woods. Before he can follow their scent his wolf's voice cuts in once again

"we must leave, if the humans catch us with the bodies they'll find out everything" 

"and what does it matter if they do? I have nothing" 

"I do not want to die today, if you won't get us out then I will" his wolf growls, Daniel backs off and allows him to take over. He watches through his own eyes as he leaves his home and everyone he loved. He was now alone, and he would be forever. Daniel knew that when a wolves mate dies in a violent way their punishment for allowing it to happen was life, he would continue to live never aging. As his wolf sprints through the woods at an incredible speed he thinks about how death would be too kind, he deserved to live with the pain. He should have saved her, all of them. It was his job as the alpha to protect his pack and he didn't, he let them die. 

By the time Daniel's consciousness is allowed to take back over he found himself in the middle of the woods, he had no idea where he'd ended up. In the distance he is able to spot a log cabin which he could sense had human's inside, he turns to head in another direction when he's faced with an old man with a rifle pointed straight at him. he sighs knowing that wouldn't kill him and growls getting into a defensive position, the man shoots at him and the bullet enters his stomach. He cries out and falls to the ground shifting back into his naked human form, the old man gasps loudly and curses at the sight of Daniel's bloodied body. Rather than attempting to finish the job he takes off his flannel and places it on his wound trying to stop the bleeding. Daniel had no strength to speak, he was mentally and emotionally drained. He had nothing else. In that moment he prayed somehow his bullet would kill him though he knew that would never happen. The only thing that could kill a wolf was silver, which the pack who had attacked them earlier used on their claws. Suddenly a loud shriek echos throughout the forest and an older woman runs out to her husband

"come on lets get him inside" she states shakily, both pick him up and support his weight on their shoulders, leading him to their home. Once they get him inside they move him to their guest bedroom and the woman hurries into the bathroom and returns with medical supplies. They continued to ask him questions but his mind was far away, thinking about Kira and her beautiful smile which he'd never see again. He allows himself to drift off into sleep, ignoring the cries of the old woman taking care of him. 

Hours had passed when Daniel opened his eyes, he takes in his surroundings and jumps to his feet as he doesn't recognize his home. He looks down and realizes that he was still naked and suddenly he's hit with all of the memories from the day before, he falls to his knees and grips the sheets as his heart clenches. A knock on the door causes him to look up and he jumps to his feet, into a defensive position. He moves back flashing his red eyes, the door opens just a crack and the old man he recognized from yesterday pops his head in. He moves all the way through the door and Daniel notices his hands holding clothes, his body drops from the defensive position slightly and he nods as a thank you. The man places the clothes on the bed and frowns slightly before walking out of the room and closing the door. Daniel sighs and walks over to the clothes and puts the flannel and jeans on, not caring if they were a bit baggy. He was confused why they were offering him clothes, hadn't he scared the man by accidentally revealing himself? He wondered if maybe they'd already called the police and looks out the window before unlocking it and quickly jumping down. He walks quickly towards the front of the house so he could return the way he came when a voice calls after him

"young man come back here and wash up, I made pancakes" Daniel turns and shakes his head but the woman places her hands on her hips and gives him a look he knew all too well, it was something his mother did quite often when he was growing up. He sighs and walks back towards the house, one meal wouldn't hurt. He walks into the house and follows the scent of fresh made food into the kitchen where the old man sits with coffee and a newspaper. The woman approaches him and leads him to the table where he sits, the woman places a large plate full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon down in front of him and his mouth waters. But he still wasn't sure if he could trust these people so he only sips the coffee she'd given him

"my name is Elenor and this is my husband Walt, he's the one who shot you yesterday like a barbarian" she states passing him the butter, he glances over at the man who sets the paper down 

"sorry son, I saw a wolf" he replies bluntly

"no need to apologize sir, it was my fault for trespassing on your land" Daniel states

"so the wolf thing, is that true?" Elenor asks sipping her coffee, he sets down his drink and sighs. It was against all laws to expose the existence of werewolves to humans but he'd already done so. Werewolves were raised to be cautious of humans, Daniel himself hated them as a hunter had killed his grandfather and wore his claws as a necklace. But these human's seemed different, he'd never known their type to show such kindness. 

"yes ma'm but I mean no harm, just looking for somewhere to stay" 

"well you could stay here, town's quite far and we have such a hard time getting out these days, we won't charge you a dime. Just the company will do, after our son passed a few years ago its been awful lonely around here"

"thats an incredibly generous offer, but I don't-"

"just consider it, think of this as a repayment for shootin' ya. Though bullets seem to have no effect on ya" Walt replies, Daniel subconsciously reaches for his stomach where the bullet wound should be and realizes that they'd seen it heal rapidly. He had already broken nearly every law wolves followed, mine as well get free rent and food

"well I guess a few days couldn't hurt" he shrugs 

"splendid! we'll take great care of ya, welcome home" Elenor states placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her and his eyes and heart soften at her words, he wonders if maybe this could be his home. After everything he'd suffered through he needed peace and that is exactly what Elenor and Walt wanted to give him.


End file.
